There is a drawback in the conventional rollover control method and system in that a model used to predict the rollover is based on a steady state such that an accurate prediction cannot be made in relation to a transient rollover. Further, the conventional rollover control method and system has a wide margin of error, resulting in incorrect results in predicting a rollover for a moving vehicle.